The Atheist's Guide to Christmas
Came out for Christmas 2009, and I was very much hoping somebody would see it and think of me! But alas they did not. However...Christmas 2010 and Sarah got it for me, yippee! Published in 2009, a collection of contributions from many authors. Includes: Stories *''It's Beginning to Feel a Lot Like Christmas'', Ed Byrne - READ *''The Real Christmas Story'', Jenny Colgan - READ *''A Child Was Born on Christmas Day'', Emery Emery - READ *''110 Love Street'', Catie Wilkins - READ *''Losing My Faith'', Simon Le Bon - READ *''Hark the Herald Villagers Sing'', Zoe Margolis - READ *''A Christmas Miracle'', Richard Herring - READ Science *''The Sound of Christmas'', Simon Singh - READ *''The Great Bus Mystery'', Richard Dawkins - READ *''Starry, Starry Night'', Phil Plait - READ *[[The Ironed Trouser: Why 93% of Scientists Are Atheists (Depending on Who You Ask)|''The Ironed Trouser: Why 93% of Scientists Are Atheists (Depending on Who You Ask), Adam Rutherford]] - READ *[[The Large Hadron Collider: A Scientific Creation Story|''The Large Hadron Collider: A Scientific Creation Story, Brian Cox]] - READ *''The Power of Ideas'', Ben Goldacre - READ *''How to Understand Christmas: A Scientific Overview'', Nick Doody - READ How To *''Things to Make and Do at Christmas'', Josie Long - READ *''How to Have the Perfect Jewish Christmas'', Matt Kirshen - READ *''How to Have a Peaceful Pagan Christmas'', Claire Rayner - READ *''I'm Dreaming of a Green Christmas'', Sian Berry - READ *''How to Stop Worrying and Enjoy Christmas'', Mitch Benn - READ *''How to Decorate the Outside of Your House with Lights and Not Have Your Neighbours Hate You: A guide to turning your home into a festive something that is so bright it can be seen from space'', Jon Holmes - READ *''How to Escape from Christmas'', Andrew Mueller - READ Philosophy *''On Kindness'', Derren Brown - READ *[[If God Existed, Would He Have a Sense of Humour?|''If God Existed, Would He Have a Sense of Humour?, Charlie Brooker]] - READ *[[Unsilent Night|''Unsilent Night, Hermione Eyre]] - READ *''The True Meaning of Christmas'', Andrew Copson - READ *''Imagine There's a Heaven'', David Stubbs - READ *''The First Honest Christmas Round-Robin Letter'', Julian Baggini - READ *''A Happy Christmass'', A. C. Grayling - READ Arts *''An Atheist at the Movies'', David Baddiel and Arvind Ethan David - READ *''A Christmas Carol'', Anna Pickard - READ *''O Little Town'', Kapka Kassabova - READ *''Simon Price's Christmas Album'', Simon Price - READ *''Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'', Natalie Haynes - READ *''It's a Wonderful Life'', Lucy Porter - READ *''The Good Books'', Emily Hill - READ Events *''God Isn't Real'', Robbie Fulks - READ *''God Trumps'', Christina Martin - READ *''Designing the Atheist Bus Campaign'', Graham Nunn - READ *''The Godless Concerts'', Robin Ince - READ *[[The "Little Atoms" Radio Show|''The Little Atoms Radio Show'', Neil Denny]] - READ *''A Day in the Life of a Godless Magazine'', Caspar Melville and Paul Sims *''James Randi: The Real Santa Claus'', Sid Rodrigues First Read (Oct-Nov 2011) Format Paperback, 2010 The Friday Project edition, a gift from Sarah. 313 pages, 69 blank pages. 32 lines per page. 442372 characters total1813 characters on page 223, according to Notepad++., implying a standard page length of 230 pages. Journal Picked it up after finishing The Kite Runner and thought I'd bash through it. I was expecting it to be a good read, but most of the contributions were bland, boring, too short or too irrelevant to me. Put it back down with 2 chapters still to go, as it was slowing me down and I've got a lot to read ;) Rating 0-5 overall (see indiv. stories for indiv. ratings) Reading record Previous book: [[The Kite Runner|Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner]] Next book: [[Containment|Christian Cantrell, Containment]] Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations =Links and references= Category:Compilations Category:Books with 0 rating Category:Books with 0-5 rating